Complete Opposites
by obsidianLight16
Summary: Because even he needed cheering up sometimes. The Sun isn't complete without the Moon- no matter what.


**A/N: This is actually one of the first fanfics I wrote- I just never posted anything on the site because I didn't have an account. So now I'm going back through all my old stuff and posting them to see what you guys think about it...**

**I tried :D**

**Warning: Anything you think needs one. This is full of drama...and is a bit poetic I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

* * *

><p>Everyone always admired the Moon….<p>

One could sit at the window or on the roof and stare all night long at the pale orb of light.

An almost heavenly glow surrounds everything when the planet makes its appearance.

Everyone always admired the Moon…

No one could admire the Sun…

Blinding rays that cause blindness and pain to the eyes when tried to be looked at.

A giant ball of fire in the blue sky, unusual and out of place.

No one could admire the Sun…

* * *

><p>Sasuke admired the Sun…<p>

He could see under the bright light strands that no one spent time to really looking at.

He saw a giant flame of beauty that was perfect in its place, keeping life, and him, alive.

Sane from the impeding darkness.

* * *

><p>The blonde sat at the small table in his disastrous apartment. He was currently out-of-it, cerulean eyes staring at a crack in the wall. He was in nothing but his favored black shirt and green boxers, a plate of toast laying untouched in front of him.<p>

Five minutes passed, maybe ten, before he slowly drew out of his coma-like state. The teen pushed to his feet, pulled on his training clothes, and reluctantly exited the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto always admired the Moon…<p>

From the start it had been instant jealously, how that shining sphere gathered so much attention.

But he still looked up to it every night, taking in the breathless features; the face on the Moon.

He often wondered- why couldn't he be like that?

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, do you know where Naruto is?" The pink-haired girl placed both hands on her hips, looking around distastefully when the Uchiha muttered a 'No' for an answer. "Well Kakashi-sensei said we had a mission. He better not be late!"<p>

Underneath the false façade, Sakura admired the Sun too.

Why show appreciation to something that always blocked your view with annoying lines of light?

No one else liked the Sun, so why start now….too bad…the Sun was beginning to grow on her.

Sasuke had settled for resting against the edge of the bridge, shooting holes into the ground with deep onyx eyes. It definitely wasn't like his teammate to show up late so…._Where is he? Did something happen?_ Since the mission in the Land of the Waves, the blonde had purposefully been avoiding all three members of his team. Why? The Uchiha couldn't think of a liable reason.

Finally a familiar blonde trudged up the other side, hands shoved deeply into pockets and bangs shadowing eyes. He walked straight by Sakura without so much a good morning and stood off by himself.

* * *

><p>No one admired the Sun…<p>

Even when glasses were made, it was not so they could stare, it was so they could protect.

Even with glasses, no one looked; the rival of the Sun releasing beams of pride.

No one admired the Sun…

* * *

><p>Sakura lowered the fist she had raised, now staring in awe at the teen. She had never seen him look this sad…this was how he looked all those years back. "Naruto…"<p>

And then their sensei arrived, crouching down beside Sasuke and scaring the living daylights from the girl. "Yo! Sorry I'm late, three kids disguised as rocks wouldn't stop stalking me-"

"LIAR!" But it was only shouted by Sakura, the blonde not bothering to participate in the daily greeting.

Kakashi-sensei raised an eyebrow, his hidden eye analyzing the youngest member carefully. "Well let's just get moving. If we hurry, we can finish this task by tonight."

They were going to scout the mid-border to the Land of Fire, just as practice, nothing more. But even so, it was C-ranked in case of an ambush by enemy shinobi. The way there was nothing short of troubling.

* * *

><p>No one admired the Sun…<p>

But when threatened with darkness, all turn to it, searching for the burst of warmth.

The familiar feel that they had grown used to, vanishing in the bright sky, hiding under a mask.

A mask within a mask.

* * *

><p>As expected, they arrived back at night, stars already twinkling in the sky. Kakashi only smiled before disappearing to give the mission report. The three teammates stood in an equilateral triangle, complete silence over them.<p>

Though Sakura was worried, she didn't want to show change in her behavior. "Hey, let's go get something to eat. As a team." She paused, adding the last part after a few seconds. "We haven't done that in a while…"

"Hn." The raven-head glanced at his blonde, should he say friend?, comrade as they started to walk. Something was wrong, that was easy to tell. What is was bothered the other teen to no end. Naruto wasn't supposed to be like this, being cold and anti-social was his job. Sasuke found himself alone with Sakura the next time he blinked. They hadn't even come close to Ichiraku. When had he got so fast? He only stared at the empty space where his friend once was.

Sakura brought tear-filled eyes to her teammate. "Sasuke-kun."

He turned and started to head in the opposite direction but stopped before he was out of Sakura's sight. "I know." And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>The Sun and Moon…<p>

They never clashed paths as they orbited, keeping a fair amount of distance in between.

If one looked closely though, they would see the ball of fire, and ball of ice, sharing the same sky.

* * *

><p>He was at the Konoha Academy, sitting on the same swing he sat on years ago. "Why?"<p>

His voice drifted into the silence, echoing off the walls of the school. "It happened…again." _Because of me…_ Images of Iruka-sensei and Sasuke flashed into his head. _Someone else protected me, with their lives at stake. _He couldn't understand. Iruka-sensei he could understand, but why would Sasuke get in the way? Sasuke, who had his own dreams and ambitions, would willingly give his life and throw away his goals. For him.

"What're you doing all the way out here, dobe? You left Sakura crying in the street."

_He's here._ The blonde glared at the ground, hands clenching around the ropes, burning skin.

Sasuke frowned and took the hand out of his pocket, sub-consciously kneeling down to try and look at the boy. "Naruto?"

"Is something…wrong?" The said teen finished the question, dropping his hands from the rope. "That's what you were going to ask, right?" Lifeless blue orbs gazed straight through the other's. When his teammate didn't answer, Naruto released a throaty chuckle. "Why ask if you don't even care?" The last word was practically spat out.

The Uchiha took a step back, a look of surprise crossing his face briefly. "I am asking because I _do_ care. Listen, you've been acting weird lately and it's affecting everyone around. So you're going to have to-"

Naruto pushed to his feet, glaring at a spot on the wall behind Sasuke. "So I'm going to have to stop?" His eyes momentarily sparked with something, a hint of anger.

_That's it._ Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke huffed and turned his head towards the left. _It may not have been much, but I'll do anything to get that sea moving again._ "Why don't you stop finishing my phrases. I'm only trying to help."

"Were you only trying to help when you got in front of me?" The blonde took in a deep breath, his attempt at pushing his anger away failing. "I want you to tell me why!" He was screaming, on both the outside and inside. "Why would you get in the way? All you said was that you didn't know why…it's not a good enough answer to live by!"

Sasuke blinked slowly, slightly startled. "Naruto what are you-?"

"I get why Iruka-sensei did it. He's like my father, even cares for me like one. But I don't understand why you would! Someone who's always hated me! You think I want to live with the guilt of having you killed, for no reason?" Naruto panted heavily, ignoring the warm trails of water running down his face. "Did you know…" His voice grew extremely quiet. "Did you know, that I was sad? I'm thankful and all…but didn't you think of the after effects?"

The Uchiha spoke his next words carefully, still recovering from the brief shock of seeing his friend in such a state. "What do you mean? There would be no after effects."

Naruto shook his head, an almost mocking laugh coming out from his lips. "You haven't noticed. Sasuke, if you had let those damn needles hit their mark, no one would have cared if I was gone. You just being injured manages to get the whole village in a flurry about you!" _The Moon is always outshining me…_

"You're wrong."

"Huh?" The blonde gazed at his friend.

Sasuke narrowed onyx eyes, a dark aura beginning to surround him. "There are a lot of people who care about you, you're just to blind to see it! Geez you…you giant stupid dobe! Did you forget about you're friends? What about me?"

Naruto clenched his fists. "What about you? The world doesn't revolve around you Sasuke!"

"And not everyone hates you!" The blonde stopped the words that wanted to come out next as Sasuke glared fiercely. "I know that the villagers are jackasses to you, especially on your birthday. I saw what they did to you and your apartment last week. But you know what? I wish you would take off your stupid mask that your hiding underneath!" He averted his gaze. "I don't hate you…"

The blonde was nothing short of confused and in awe. _Sasuke…_ "Then why do you hide behind a mask?" The other being was silent. Naruto continued. "I don't know…about anything anymore. I'm always going on about how I'm going to become Hokage, Hokage…but how can I become that when I can't even protect my friends? When I'm the one always being protected?"

Uchiha was quiet, mulling over what his friend said. _All these self-doubts…where did they come from?_ "You should be glad that you have someone to protect you. Because that means…that they care." He stopped to think over what he should say next, taking a step towards the teen. "I realized a few days back, that I stepped in the way, because I care. I want to protect you and your stupid dream of becoming Hokage."

The next thing he knew, he nearly toppled over from the other body being flung at him. Pale arms awkwardly lifted themselves to rest over the others. He was never good at the comforting thing. That was a girl's job. _Great…now I sound like Shikamaru…_ Sasuke glanced down, seeing as Naruto had gone completely still in his arms. _Naruto? Did he…fall asleep?_

"Hey teme…?"

Though he twitched at the insult, Sasuke tightened his grasp to show that he was listening.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>The Solar Eclipse…<p>

Many think of this as a wonderful, beautiful event when the Moon blocks the Sun and casts a peaceful silence and darkness over the planet. But the Moon is not blocking, it is protecting its companion so that they may both shine… together.

And when the event is over, things seem to go back to normal. With the Sun unrecognized and the Moon gaining all the glory. But the Moon won't allow it. Slowly changes are made, and more start to admire the Sun, not for the outside appearance, but for the things and beauties it had done and possessed.

* * *

><p>"Ohaiyo, Sasuke-kun!"<p>

The Uchiha lifted his head in response, eyebrow visibly twitching every few seconds. Why was Sakura holding a giant box? It wasn't his birthday for another two days. "Sakura…what is that for?"

The older, and more mature pink-haired teen stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not for you if that's what you were going on about. No need to give you an even bigger ego. No offense."

_No offense taken…_He sarcastically thought. He was no longer thirteen, instead being seventeen almost eighteen. Yes he had gone off to Orochimaru for power, but a certain blonde kicked his ass into the next century and brought him back last year. At least he was off probation and he could take up higher ranking missions again. And thank Kami the Godaime liked Naruto and valued his opinions and arguments so much or else he's be doing yard work for the rest of his life.

A silver-haired jounin arrived seconds later, brand new book in his hands with a gleeful look on the part of his face that could be seen. "Sorry I'm late-"

"OOOHH NO!"

All heads turned towards the voice.

"Don't be tryin' to steal all the credit ya' old man!" And just like that an ever shining blonde landed in front of them. "My turn for a super lame excuse." He stood to his feet after getting out the crouched position he had landed in, clearing his throat. "Sorry I'm late guys, I was too busy eating ramen and looking for Sasuke's boxers to give to those pesky fan girls."

Sakura blushed as Kakashi-sensei stifled a badly hidden chuckle. Sasuke, on the other hand, stalked over to his friend and hit him over the head. "Stupid dobe! How could you do that?"

Naruto rubbed the bruise forming on the back of his head, glaring at the Uchiha. "Teme! I was only kidding." He then took the time to notice the giant box Sakura had with her. "Whoa! What is _that?_"

Coughing to rid her brain of the tormenting thoughts…Sakura held out the box towards the blonde. "Here. Remember, this is what we talked about last night?"

The blonde's eyes took on a mischievous glint as he excepted the box and started to study it. He stopped in the middle of his scanning to raise cerulean orbs to dark ones. "Sasuke, after today's training you'll come to Ichiraku with Sakura and me, ne, ne?"

Sasuke nodded warily, not liking the looks on his teammates faces. His sensei wasn't of much help either, chuckling manically behind his hentai book.

"Good. Then Kakashi-sensei…LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p>Rising of the Sun…<p>

The Sun rises higher, no longer needing the Moon as a guardian. The Moon is now one the Sun can trust, falling back on the planet to take over when things get out of control.

Daylight savings.

* * *

><p>He never forgets his friend, his best friend that helped him rise from the dark shadows.<p>

"What is _that?_" Sasuke perfectly echoed Naruto's earlier question, disbelief playing key role.

Sakura sheepishly shrugged. "It was all Naruto's idea…Sai and I just helped with the design since he clearly lacks the talent for it." Naruto gave her a mock glare before bursting out laughing. Sakura did the same.

The Uchiha simply stared and admired the painting. It was large, the size of a door and just as thick. On the canvas paper was a dark night sky with a radiating moon in the corner. Stared dotted the empty space. On the bottom half was a pure blue sky, the same color as _his_ eyes, with a vibrant sun in the opposite color. Grey and white clouds of all shapes and sizes looked to be lazily floating along. And to the left of the entire painting was a small globe of the earth, with all the former genin and jounin sitting on top. On the line that divided the top and bottom were two smaller figures. Sasuke noticed, upon closer look, that it was him and the blond holding hands as chibis while smiling with overly sized heads.

"Do you like it?"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance as a familiar voice came from behind. The raven head nodded before allowing a small smile to cross his face. "No." The blonde's face fell, the Uchiha smirked. "I love it."

"Teme!" Naruto whacked him on the back, fuming angrily. "I thought you were serious. After all the work I went through and having to listen to all this shit from Sai about how I was dickless-"

"Naruto…" Sasuke drawled out the name, moving the picture to the center of the room to try and figure out where he would put it later. "I said I liked it. No need for such a fuss."

It was just the two of them, Sakura having been called to the hospital for an emergency case and Kakashi-sensei claiming about having to catch up with his love. Meaning his book. So now the two stood almost awkwardly in Naruto's apartment, both lost in thought.

Then he spoke.

"Hey Sasuke-teme?"

"What is it, dobe?"

"Thanks for admiring the Sun."

Sasuke gave the blond a genuine smile before motioning towards the canvas. "Sure. Now help me move this thing to my house." Naruto scowled folding his arms and about to comment when the Uchiha spoke again. "Oh and dobe?"

"What is it _now_?"

"Thanks for catching the Moon."

The blonde grinned back, hidden meaning caught and earlier annoyance forgotten. "Sure! Now let's move this thing!" He moved too fast and before he knew it, Naruto was stumbling over a chair leg and crashing into his flower pot. Sasuke tried to hold it in, but the laugh came out faster than he could stop it. His friend stopped complaining to stare at Sasuke in shocked happiness. "Oh my dear Kami! You can laugh! And to think you were deprived of a normal childhood all these years…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, biting his lip to stop the chuckle from coming out. "Uresai. Now we have even more of a mess to clean up. Tch. Usuratonkachi."

Naruto jumped to his feet, holding out a fist. "Who are you callin' an usuratonkachi? I'll show you, TEME!"

* * *

><p>The Sun and the Moon…<p>

_Thanks for admiring the Sun… _Thank you for noticing and wiping away all my self-doubts…

_Thanks for catching the Moon… _Thank you for saving me from the dark pit I almost fell into…

_Sasuke…._

_Naruto…_

"Gah! Now look what you did!"

"It wasn't my fault, stupid teme!"

"Naruto-no-baka! Get back here!"

"Ah! Sasuke you look like a crazed man! Help, he's under the influence again!"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Complete and total opposites…

The Sun and the Moon

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I just about died from all the corniness. But was it good corniness?**

**Let me know :D**


End file.
